


so, what you doing tonight?

by nectarwrites



Series: to all of the otps i've loved before [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But they know he's there and decide to give him a show, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Matthew is Here For It Though, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, S2 Canon Divergence, Unrequited Crush, Will Graham is a Tease, Will didn't ask Matthew to Kill Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: Enjoying his recent release from BSHCI, Will declines Hannibal's offer of dinner with the excuse of already having plans. Confused as to what his mongoose is up to, Hannibal stalks him.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham
Series: to all of the otps i've loved before [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	so, what you doing tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I'm definitely more of a fluff person so please keep that in mind lmao. Hope you enjoy.  
> *title is from ari's '34+35'.

“Will!” Hannibal called out, making his way to the man that was in his Volvo, half-pulled out of the parking spot. The window rolled down and Will poked his head out, gazing curiously at Hannibal.

“We haven’t had a chance to talk since your release so I was wondering if you’d be amenable for dinner at seven tonight?”

“We haven’t had a chance to talk because I make sure there isn’t one. I have plans for tonight anyways.” Will rolled the window up, driving away from a bewildered Hannibal. 

Silence welcomes his entrance and darkness shrouds the living room. Laying his leather jacket and keys on the couch, not a single peep falls on Will’s curious ears. He saw the motorcycle on his way up so he knows that Matthew is around here somewhere. Walking down the hallway, the sound of snoring leads him to the bedroom. Suppressing a snicker, he opens the door and creeps close to the bed then jumps on Matthew’s back.

Matthew groans, weakly rolling over as Will slides off of him in favor of intertwining their legs and curling close to Matthew’s chest.

The warmth radiating off of Will’s body clears Matthew’s foggy brain as realization sets in. “Babe? Wh-oh God, did I sleep through our date? ‘M so sorry. I-”

“No.” Mirth dripped from Will’s lips as he giggled, cradling Matthew’s face in his hands. “I just came an hour early that’s all.”

“Oh,” Matthew hummed. “I’ll start cooking then.” He dragged Will to the kitchen and perched the chuckling man on the counter while he went to work mincing bell peppers.

“Or we could do something more fun,” Will proposed, his fingers tracing Matthew’s inked shoulder.

Matthew chuckled lowly, picking Will up. The older man wrapped his legs around Matthew’s waist and grinded against his clothed cock, causing both of them to moan as Matthew laid him out on the kitchen table

Will’s Volvo wasn’t at Wolf Trap or Quantico. Hannibal had no idea where else the man could this late at night. Sighing, he made a U-turn to go home when the vehicle in question caught his eye. He parked next to it and peered into it with a flashlight. No outward signs of a struggle or theft. Now, he could only conclude that Will drove here on freewill and that this shoddy apartment complex was the site of his plans.

He scoped the building, not knowing what else he could do. However, the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat’ came into mind when he spotted Will with that damned orderly through the window. Hannibal got back into his Bentley and locked the doors, lest someone catch him off-guard while he observed the two.

Taking a closer look at the pair, a choked gasp fell from his lips as his eyes widened at the scene laid out in front of him.

The orderly had Will bent over the kitchen table and facing the window. Will’s eyes were closed like the orderly’s, only to open and roll skyward as his jaw slackened. The younger man was pounding erratically into Will. It appeared that the profiler was attempting to thrusting back and moaning when Matthew tightened his grip on Will’s throat and murmured something in his ear that caused him to breathily laugh. A laugh that was cut short as Matthew pulled Will flush against his chest and slowly moved his hips in a circle while harshly sucking on Will’s neck. He tweaked the professor’s nipple, eliciting a groan from him.

The orgasmic sight of Will reminded Hannibal of the young man’s seizures, how alluring Will looked, shaking as his eyes rolled back while sweat coated his body. The memory along with the view in front of made Hannibal give in to temptation, pulling his throbbing uncut cock out. Pre-cum leaked from the tip as he began stroking in sync with Matthew’s thrusts. The younger man bent down, once again whispering words into Will’s ear that drew a laugh out. Hannibal spat on his cock while his other hand began massaging and squeezing his heavy sack. 

Matthew pushed Will off of his cock and dragged him by his hair to the window. Hannibal paused, thinking maybe he’d been spotted but the orderly shoved his wet cock into Will’s begging mouth. The therapist could see the bulging outline of it in Will’s cheek. Resuming his stroking, he muffled his moans with his arm. Will looked maddeningly divine sucking Matthew down to the hilt. Once again, the orderly changed positions, yanking Will up by his curls and slamming his front against the window. Somehow, the two young men still didn’t catch their voyeur. Not sparing another second, Matthew reburied his cock into Will and resumed his harsh pace. 

Hannibal could feel his orgasm impending but his desire to cum with Will outweighed the temptation of release. For the first time, Matthew touched Will’s dripping red cock. He stroked it in sync with his thrusts. A garbled gasp fell from his lips was the only warning sign the two men received before Will came, painting the glass with a few loads of cum. Hannibal moaned, shooting cum on his shirt and face. Feeling Will clench around him, Matthew filled his lover then pulled out and rubbed his messy tip around Will’s rim, wiping the leaking cum with his cockhead. 

The therapist remained in the parking lot for a few minutes, catching his breath. After cleaning his face and shirt to the best of his ability with a handkerchief, he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way home for a much needed shower and bed.

“I believe your friend enjoyed the show,” Matthew said, wiping Will clean.

The profiler chuckled. “And I enjoyed you.” He kissed Matthew then gingerly made his way to the couch, groaning as he sat down.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough.”

Will waved off his apology. “No. You were perfect and I prefer it that way anyways.”

Matthew curled next to Will, laying his head on the older man’s lap. He sighed happily at the feeling of Will’s fingers stroking his hair. “Stay the night, please?”

“Of course. Though, we should shower first.”

The orderly nodded his agreement then swooped a guffawing Will off of the couch and carried him bridal-style to the bathroom.

Making his way to his car, Will noticed that Hannibal had beat him there. Upon nearing, he threw a hand up in greeting.   
  


“Good afternoon,Will, I was wondering if you have plans for tonight?” 

Will scoffed. “Why? You wanna watch again tonight, too?”

For the first time in decades, words evaded Hannibal Lecter.

Grinning from ear to ear, Will takes advantage of the doctor’s silence and drives away from a bewildered Hannibal.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing ANOTHER fic instead of working on the WIP brownham fic that was supposed to be posted for Christmas smh. At least this fic isn't Hannigram this time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
